Financial products and/or accounts such as credit, debit, loan and insurance products have long been provided to consumers. These financial products generally are only available to consumers following completion and approval of an application to receive the products and/or services associated with such products. At times, the typical paper-based application process can be confusing and intimidating to consumers who are not familiar with the associated terminology, paperwork, etc. In recent years, debit and other transaction cards and their activation materials can be accessed or purchased from a retail store. While credit products are sometimes fully activated at a point-of-sale in the retail store, debit or, more specifically, general-purpose reloadable cards have generally required a user to complete the entire application process from their home via phone, Internet, or mail after accessing or purchasing the activation materials from the associated merchant.